


The Turtle

by terrahfry



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adorable Penny, Anal Sex, Bottom!Pennywise, Clussy, Dirty Talk, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Homophobes will get what they deserve, Homophobia, M/M, Maturin thinks Penny is evil, Oral Sex, Penny is a drama queen, Penny thinks Maturin is evil, Penny's human form, Pet Penny, Reader is meant to be male, Smut, Sub!Pennywise, There will be clussy too, fantasies, it's just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrahfry/pseuds/terrahfry
Summary: It's summer, and where you have building a pool on your mind, your clown realizes you live next door to his arch enemy, in the form of your joyfully eccentric neighbor's cute little pet turtle. He claims it's Maturin and is evil, he hates it and is scared of it. You brush it off as harmless at first, figuring Penny is just being a drama queen, until weird stuff with the turtle starts to happen. Evil or not, the turtle hates your clown and you have to keep the thing away from him.





	1. The Evil Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Follows some of the basis of The Clown, but you're already in an established and sexual relationship in here. This is not related to The Clown, both are only lazily named. Reader is male, probably only as in that he has a dick. I originally started writing the reader character as ungendered as usual, but decided to let him be male. I guess they could be whatever you wish tho. Of course, Penny's human form is the lovely actor who plays him and is male. Clown form will have the clussy in the future. I'm one of those annoying writers who makes Penny too cute and lovable. Some people don't like this, and that's fine, this probably isn't for them. Some want a vicious ugly snarling monster to dominate and literally devour them, that's fine too, but it's not what I like. This is also just fantasy/fiction and isn't hurting anything. There will probably be later horror and Penny will eat bad people.

He's sitting on the couch, flipping through channels and grumbling about "tv these days." You come up behind the couch and grab a handful of his ginger hair and jerk his head back to glare down at him. He smiles brightly. "Hi, human, do you want to play?" He giggles softly, blue eyes shining. He looks adorable, smiling up at you with those cute as fuck buck teeth. Like an adorable murderous bunny with a painted white face that's accented to look like a cheetah with blood red lines, bright cherry lips and nose, and dark rimmed eyes. Those lips part into an adorable smile and his tongue pokes out. He looks dopey and cute. Ugh, this fucking clown.

You tighten your grip on his hair and the asshole purrs. "Penny.. did you have anything to do with Mrs. Turner's turtle going missing?" You ask sternly about your neighbor's pet.

His smile fades to a frown. "I hate that demon thing. It's evil." He glares, eyes glowing amber now at the mere mention of the pet turtle.

"Ugh, Penny.. It was an adorable little turtle. Perfectly harmless. It can't hurt you." You remind him of this again for the millionth time, now petting his hair gently.

"Why won't you believe me? It came after me." Penny pouts, eyes back to blue.

"And I'm pretty impressed with the amazing job you did running from it too." You say sarcastically. "Turtles are notoriously slow, Penny." You say, still stroking his hair.

Penny bats his eyes. "You obviously aren't aware of what he's capable of, human." He huffs.

You sigh. "What did you do with it? Did you eat it?"

Penny sticks his tongue out. "E'uck, no. I wouldn't put that thing in my mouth. Gross." He grimaces, snarling his nose up at the mere thought of it.

"What did you do?" You ask again, tugging a tuft of hair.

"Why're you asking me? You think I did something to that nasty little beast?" Penny looks insulted, folding his arms, one hand still holding the tv remote.

"Yes." You say. "It's just, you hated it, sweetheart. Just tell me so at least I'll know."

"You'd be mad." He whines.

"I won't be mad." You promise. "If you did something with it, just tell me, it's okay."

"You'll punish me." He pouts.

"If you did do anything with it, then yes, I'll have to punish you." You tug his hair again.

His lips split back into a grin. "The fun way?"

"No, not the fun way." You glare.

The smile falls from his lips to another frown, but he sighs. "I didn't do anything with the creature. I wouldn't touch it if my life depended on it, and it wouldn't. I have no idea what became of it, but good riddence."

Somehow you believe him. He always ran from it, he wouldn't touch it and he doesn't know anyone to have get rid of it for him. You just had to make sure.

"Okay, I believe you. I just wanted to know." You pet his hair and leave him to his tv.

Luckily for Mrs. Turner the turtle shows back up a few days later, unharmed. It had gotten out and somehow found its way out of the yard and then back to the yard. Honestly, it kinda gives you the creeps the way that turtle seems to glare at your clown. It may be all in your head since Penny talks so much about how evil that thing is, and how much that the little turtle hates him. But you've noticed that when Penny's outside, the turtle will stare at him, gaze never wavering, it'll just sit in its wagon and stare. Penny always loses these staring contests and runs inside.

Penny first met the turtle as his human form Robert. He transforms into the tall statuesque beauty when outside or out in town. Unless he's camouflaged as the clown, so no one can see him except for you. Honestly, even when Penny is invisible to your neighbors outside, the turtle still seems to see him, following his every move and glaring at him.

Penny's human form is gorgeous, and charming, shy, but sweet, and looks about as dangerous as a puppy. He's passed off as your boyfriend. He's mostly courteous, polite, but someone doesn't want to anger him. He'll risk your wrath for a dangerous prank if they do. One dude got an exploding mailbox for running his mouth about your relationship. As soon as he opened the box that next morning, kaboom. Honestly, the guy deserved it. Dude was okay, slightly dazed and confused and with minimal burns, the mailbox was destroyed. The dude is also a real asshole to everyone else.

You still grounded the troublesome clown of yours for a week. He wasn't happy about that.

When he first met the turtle on a hot spring day, you two were out in the backyard. On this day, Penny is laying out in the hammock in the shade, shirtless, in a pair of white swim trunks with palm trees printed on them, sipping on some lemonade and trying not to make sour faces to your amusement. You're really just enjoying the warm day and chilling, laying out in the sun instead of the shade. You also wanted to get your pool ready.

Your neighbor Mrs. Jolene Turner is outside as well, holding her little turtle in her arms and carrying it around. She usually keeps it inside during the winter months, so Penny hasn't quite met it yet. The turtle is her most prized possession.. or rather, more like her child. She named it Maddy. She didn't really know what its gender was, and it had never been to a vet. You knew she deeply loved that damn turtle. You liked it well enough, it never bothered you, it was a turtle, it was also cute. She loved to knit it little hats to go on its shell, all in different colors and designs. That wasn't all, she would take loads of pictures of it, like of it on skateboards and inside a hat, etc, and she had these photos printed out in various sizes and hung all around her house. Not only that, but she collected anything and everything turtle, whatknots, stuffed toys, clothing, jewelry, anything.. Really, it was a house of a creepy lonely old woman who obsessed over turtles. Oh, she has a husband named Stu, but he is kind of deaf and usually in his own world.

She has came outside to tend to her garden, putting Maddy in a little wagon with wooden boards around it so it couldn't get out. The turtle has stuff to nibble on in there and a small umbrella to shade it. She'll sing and hum while tending to the garden.

Penny has slunk out of the hammock and crouches down behind your side of the wooden fence, raising up a bit to peer over the top of it and at whatever that old woman with the red dyed hair was doing. The fence isn't that high, and Penny is 6'4 as Robert, 6'5 as his clown form, so he can easily just stand there at regular height and see over the fence just fine. But he's slouching down to seem like he's hiding and peering over inconspicuously.

You creep over to stand beside him and also peer over, you can see over it just fine while standing at regular height as well. "What're you looking at?"

Penny puts a finger to his lips to shush you, and then suddenly crouches back down, dragging you down with him. "It saw me.." He raises back up and sniffs the air. He whimpers in distress and his face is actually one of fear.

"What saw you? You're not allowed to read anymore Goosebumps books. You're getting creeped out by our weirdo neighbors." You smack him lightly on the ass.

"Maturin." He says. Usually he loves being smacked on the ass, but he is too concerned and stressed over something in your neighbor's yard right now to care.

"What? If that's a freaky alien language, I have no idea how to speak it. You'll have to translate." You move behind him and wrap your arms around his waist. "Hey, earth to Penny.." You kiss his back and nuzzle his skin. "Cuuuuummmm in, Penny.." You giggle against his skin. "Come on, seriously, translate, alien boy." You keep placing kisses along his back.

"What?" He finally says.

"What is 'Maturin'?" You ask.

"Not what. Who." He corrects.

"Who is 'Maturin' then?" You ask again.

"See that turtle?" He says, pointing.

"Oh, the turtle.. Is that what they're called where you're from?" You ask, rubbing your hands up his chest and back down his stomach. If only the neighbors weren't out in the yard. You've never tried fucking him in a hammock. Though that's probably a bad, bad, bad idea.

"I'm from here, Master. I'm only of alien origin." Penny hisses.

"I know, sweetheart, I'm just teasing you." You assure, nuzzling his arm as you peer over his side.

"The turtle is the form Maturin takes. He created this whole universe by merely hacking it up, or so he says. He created me." Penny explains. "Or so he says."

"Oh-kay.. I see you've been out in the sun too long.." You grab his arm and try tugging him away.

"I'm serious, Master. He's my arch enemy, he hates me, he'd rather kill me." He whines, not budging.

"That little adorable turtle?" You ask. "Seriously?"

"Yes." He says. "Seriously."

"Penny, that's a fucking pet turtle. It cannot hurt you. I promise." You explain. "I wouldn't let it even if it could."

"You wouldn't be able to stop him. He could destroy us all if he wanted to." Penny persists.

"How do you know that that particular turtle is Maturin then?" You counter.

"I just do. I can smell it." He scents the air again and growls.

By this time Mrs. Turner has gotten up and taken Maddy out of the wagon and spots you two. She waves and comes over to greet you.

"Hello, Mrs. Turner. Your garden is looking so lovely this year, I really do enjoy admiring your work." You tell her as Penny ducks down behind the fence to hide.

"Why thank you, darling. I do enjoy doing it, so it's easy to maintain. It just helps me relax and unwind, you know. Who is that hiding there? Is that the lovely boy you've been telling me about? Robert was it? Is he shy, love?" She giggles, always good-natured. She is a good neighbor at any rate.

"Uh.. Maybe a little.. Come on up here and say hi." You tug him back up and he stares at Mrs. Turner wide eyed.

"Why, darling, he's simply gorgeous. I'm Jolene Turner, the local Green Thumb Goddess. This here is my precious Maddy." She nuzzles the turtle lovingly.

"Hi.. I'm, uh.. Pleased to meet you.." He chokes out, breathing hitched and heart pounding. He stares at the turtle and seems to lock eyes with the creature before swallowing. "I need out of the heat now.." He then turns and practically runs to the house, with the turtle's gaze following him.

Jolene looks naturally concerned, since she is kind hearted. "My dear, what is wrong?"

"He's had too much sun. He may also be afraid of turtles." You tell her, reaching over to scratch gently under Maddy's neck.

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Hm, I don't think I could handle such a phobia, I don't know what I'd do without my precious little baby. I also don't think he would like my house very much, I'm afraid." She winces.

"It's okay. He'll be alright." You assure. "I'm going to go check on him. Again, your garden is lovely. Bye, Maddy. Bye, Mrs. Turner." You wave at her as she tells you she hopes he is well.

Inside Penny has drawn all the shades and curtains and is sitting in the dark, curled up behind the couch, back in clown form, knees tucked up against his chest as he bites on his nails. He has his glove off, nibbling nervously on his normal nails, which are long, but filed and are jet black in color like they're painted. They can always transform into vicious claws.

"Scared of a little turtle, huh?" You say. "I'd be ashamed."

He looks up and glares at you. "I am not scared. Of anything. Especially not that foul creature."

"Okay, okay, you're not scared. Then, what're we doing here..?" You motion around the room.

"I got too much heat." He says, replacing his glove. "I need to cool off, human."

"Right, okay.." You pet his hair and he nuzzles your hand.

He will not go out for awhile after that. Not until after dark when the neighbors are in bed. He claims the heat and the sun is bad for him. You know better, but what're you going to do?

"Penny, I am not staying in all summer. And I want my damn pool, and I want you to swim with me." You tell him.

"Can't we get an indoor pool?" He asks.

"And where in fuck would we put it inside? We have no room inside. We don't have a place regulated for an inside pool." You say.

"Put it in the basement. We'll flood it and swim in there." Penny nods.

"Then where would I put my basement stuff?" You ask.

"Storage." Penny simply says.

"Ugh. No."

"Then let's build a little side room for a pool. You could swim indoors in the winter." Penny offers.

That actually sounds good. But you're sure it won't be allowed. Penny has a way of making them change their minds, however.

One day you're reading in the living room when you hear an ethereal scream coming from the bedroom upstairs. The scream was Penny's, and you roll your eyes, wondering what the drama queen got into now. Did he discover something he didn't like? Or is he trying out one of the sex toys without you? It didn't sound like a pleasured scream. Either way, he better not be, or you swear you'll tie him up and torture him with it for a few hours.

This is followed by a crash and some other lumberment, and a pained whimper. What the fuck is he doing?

You put down your book and go upstairs to see what the issue is. He's curled up in a ball in the corner, rocking back and forth with wide eyes glued to the open window. He seems okay, but completely distressed and spooked. The crash, you discover, is the chair that sits in your bedroom has been flipped over, but no harm done. The bed, however, has been broken in two. Damn it.

You sigh and crouch down to him. "Penny..? What happened?" You gently stroke his hair and shush him when he starts muttering nonsense. "Penny?!" You shake him a bit and take his head in your hands. "Look at me. Come on. There we go. Good boy." You smile when at least the one focusing eye focuses on your face. "Hi there. Are you with me?"

He blinks and nods. "Mhm.. Yes, Master.."

"Good. Why did you break the bed?" You ask.

"Sorry, I fell.." He waves his hand and the bed is good as new and the chair is sit back up right.

"Why?" You caress his face to calm him.

He whimpers and points toward the window. "He got in. Master, he got in our house." He whines and it's both pitiful and literally hurts your ears with the frequency.

"Who?" Though you know who he's going to say got in.

"Maturin. He climbed up the side of the house and was slithering through the window. He's after me." Penny explains, eyes back on the window.

"The little turtle climbed up the side of our house..?" You ask, confused as hell.

"Not as the turtle. He takes other forms like I do. This time as an endless black shadow, long slithery arms and crooked slender clawed fingers that slid across the wall. His face an endless void, with a deep gaping mouth. It is only one form." Penny explains.

"Bitch is also a shadow creature? Well, fuck.." You say.

"Don't mock me, Master!" Penny pouts and hides his face in his knees as he tucks them up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, continuing to rock and mutter to himself. "He's found me.. He's found us.."

"I'm not mocking you, sweetheart." You pet his hair and get up, dread actually clawing at you as you creep toward the open window, the breeze outside gently tousling the curtains. It feels so strange, just walking to your damn window, you feel sick all of a sudden. But be damned you're scared of a window.

You get there and you notice the slimy blackish green gooey substance on the windowsill and running down your wall inside, you peek over to see it is all the way up the side of your house. There's even hand prints on the side of the window frame and wrapping around inside the window to the wall, they look like long spidery-like fingers curled around the window frame as if something had been climbing inside.

"Penny, if you're playing a joke on me and did this, you're going to be in trouble." You go to touch the goo, and think better of it.

"I didn't. Maturin left it, his slimy sludge." Penny says bitterly.

"Okay, can you make it vanish?" You ask.

"Yes. I think. I was waiting for you to see it." He flicks his wrist and the substance is gone. "You believe me now?"

You look out the window, it looks into your neighbor's backyard, into Mrs. Turner's lovely garden. You see the turtle sitting by itself on a lawnchair, and the damn thing seems to be staring up at your window. It also seems to have a coy smile on its face. Then it opens its mouth wide and snaps it shut. It's creepy since the turtle is alone, without Jolene, and it's just staring at you.

You glare back at the turtle and slam the window shut hard and lock it. You don't think that would actually keep a monster out, but you figured you'd make a statement to it to stay out of your house, and away from your clown, least it wants to be punted. It is not welcome here, whatever it is. And you are not afraid of it. You learned with Penny early on not to show fear. You pull down the shades and close the dark curtains.


	2. Supernatural Creature Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your pool gets set up, and Maturin decides to tread on your ground and you realize that this is definitely not just a regular cute little turtle. You must find a way to keep the nuisance out and away from your clown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times, lots of dirty talk from your troublesome clown, including fantasies of rough prison sex, spankings and blood play.

It slowly becomes madness. Penny takes to hissing at shadows, and throwing things at said shadows. You check shadows and never find anything. Every time you look out a window looking over into the Turner's yard, you find the turtle turned toward your house, staring.

But all is not bad, or feels like living in a Goosebumps book. Penny gets your pool set up and the nice little heated room around it. The windows surrounding it are able to be opened in the summer, or stay closed and just let light in. It's heated for in the winter, and there's covers for the windows so you don't have to see out if you don't want to. There's a large gorgeous pool with lounging steps going down into the water, and surrounding it are all kinds of plastic exotic looking plants and trees. There's even a hot tub.

It's built in just a few seconds since Penny's powers can do that. You're surprised and amazed.. But.. "Penny, we have neighbors. Neighbors who will wonder how the hell we got a damn pool built in one second.."

"No, they won't, Master. They'll all believe we've been working on this for weeks. It's fine. Really." He assures.

He swims with you in human form, and you fuck him in the pool and the hot tub.. to commemorate it, you say. He's just so gorgeous with his skin and hair dripping wet. He's also so not fair. If you race him, those damn tentacles will come out to help him win. If you're wrestling him or splashing him, the tentacles will help him out there too. And sometimes when you're thrusting into him at any time and in any form, the tentacles will come out to wrap around you and pull you in closer and tighter so you can be deeper. Really, they're jerks. But they're your jerks.

You're getting out to dry off. The room is connected to your house so you can get inside and out that way in the winter, but there's also another door leading outside into the backyard. You're wrapping the towel around you when Penny growls low, teeth coming through in human form, which is always creepy.

You look to where he's glaring to see the turtle wandering in through the open door from outside. "Oh, no, little dude, you are not welcome here. Go home." You demand firmly. "Get. Go back to your Mama, or whatever.." You put on a old pair of sneakers that you just use to slip on and off to go outside right quick.

The turtle doesn't budge and instead glares back at your clown.

"Leave! This is where I live! This is my human, my master!" Penny growls.

The turtle just stands there. It's the strangest shit because it doesn't look like a confused innocent animal. It looks like it has a sinister purpose.

"Alright.. I'm returning you to Mrs. Turner." You go over and pick up the turtle and carry it across the yard, but you're not even halfway there when the turtle gets extremely hot. "What the fuck..?"

Is the damn thing sick? It then starts giving off little electric shocks and you try to hurry across your yard to toss its ass into the neighbor's yard, but it finally gives off a bigger shock and you drop it and wince, checking your aching hands. They're reddened, but not burned.

"Oh, you little bitch." You growl. This isn't a normal turtle at all. You go to kick the thing as hard as you can, and immediately wish you didn't as your foot connects with what feels like solid steel. You curse and end up standing on one foot while the other throbs painfully. "Fuck.." You hiss and bear with it. Why does stubbing a toe or toes hurt even the toughest of people? It's so annoying. Big gaping gushing wound? No problem. Stubbing a toe? Mind numbing pain, and you want to just die to end the misery.

Penny is back to clown form, crouched down on all fours, growling and showing off full shark teeth, creeping up next to you like a watchdog. "You leave my master alone! My human, mine! They have nothing to do with this."

You can stand on two feet again, but you're still favoring the hurt one. You reach over to pet Penny before grabbing him by his collar and tugging a bit to let him know to ease off. The turtle, of course, seems unimpressed and unafraid. It even appears smug. You can no longer say it's a cute little innocent turtle.

"Maturin..?" You say and the turtle looks up at you, and fuck, is that spooky. "Leave us alone. We've done nothing to you, and I've always been nice to you and Mrs. Turner. Leave my clown alone."

You stand for awhile, still holding to Penny's collar. Oh, if he wanted to, you could not hold him back. He stays back because it's your call, not because you can physically force him. He still growls, drooling and licking at his sharp teeth. He doesn't want anything to do with that thing, he doesn't want to eat it, but you feel he would if it came to protecting you.

You don't know what you keep waiting for. Maybe the turtle to transform into a visual monster..? For it to become the shadow monster Penny saw it as? Or maybe a fucked up Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle on steroids and out of a horror director's worst nightmares? It remains a smug little turtle, however, and that kind of ticks you off for some reason.

Finally Mrs. Turner is coming over, sighing in relief. "Oh, you found my little Maddy. Oh, thank goodness. Thank you."

You almost fear her picking that demon up, but it doesn't harm her. She's its human, like you're Penny's. It's her pet, like Penny is yours. But you doubt she knows what Maddy truly is, like you know what Penny truly is.

"Yeah.. Maddy must've gotten out." You wince.

"What's wrong, dear?" Jolene asks.

"Oh, I stubbed my toe on my way to pick Maddy up and bring them to you. It's nothing." You say.

She can't see Penny, but he stands beside you now, still glaring at the turtle. Penny then turns and heads back toward the pool room.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, dear. I know how badly that hurts. I'm always doing it every night when I have to get up to go to the bathroom or get a drink. It's so awful, isn't it? I hope it's not too bad. Well, we have to go, sweetie. And gosh, it looks like rain. Say bye bye, you naughty little turtle." She kisses the turtle and waves goodbye at you and Robert as he comes back out to help you.

"See ya, Mrs. Turner.." You turn to Penny. "Help me inside.. please.." You groan, and allow him to help you inside.

"You really shouldn't have kicked it, Master.." He says.

"Now you tell me. I shouldn't have picked it up either." You sigh.

Your toes are not broke, just sore and sort of swelling a little. The big toe got the worst of it and looks to be bruising a little under the nail, which is cracked a little. It throbs the most. You get out of your wet trunks and into the shower. Penny even gets in with you to help you wash your hair and get all the chlorine washed off your skin. You don't need his help, but he's in possessive mode, so you have no choice but to just let him. You're just happy he got in naked, still in human form, and not in clown form. He's done that before, and the bad part of it was, he didn't take off his costume. It's fine as long as he gets in without clothes like he's supposed to.

The upside to this is getting to wash him off. He begrudgingly lets you without much fuss. He doesn't see the point in it since he can just glamour himself clean, it's only for your amusement. You just enjoy gliding the sponge over his body, loving how the suds look on his skin as they rinse away under the water. He gets on his knees to let you wash his hair as he takes your dick in his mouth to suck it. You grab to his soapy hair and fuck his mouth and he purrs around your cock as your nails scratch at his scalp. You use the removable shower head to rinse his hair as he holds your cock in his mouth, just softly sucking at your flesh. His mouth truly is heaven.

You pull out when you're done, tapping the head of your dick to his lips and tracing their shape. He pokes his tongue out as you stroke your cock, cumming all over his face and some on his tongue. He uses his fingers to swipe some of it off his cheek and sticks them in his mouth to suck it off, looking up at you through wet eyelashes. Least it's easy to rinse him off in the shower.

You let him dry you off and get you into some dry clothes before fixing up and bandaging your toe, which is badly bruised and is bleeding a little now. Now you just want to sit and watch mindless tv and not think about the turtle next door.

"Maybe we should just move." You tell him, petting him as he lays on his side on your large couch, his head in your lap as you sit on one end. He's back as the clown. "At least to another neighborhood. Or let's just move into the Neibolt house. You can fix it up. It'll be perfect."

"He'll always find me. I don't understand, I haven't even done anything lately to upset him." Penny sighs. "I used to be an unholy terror.. Before you, that is."

"Maybe he doesn't like that." You say.

"I don't give a rat's ass what he likes. I'm happy.. He's not allowed to take that away from me." The clown almost whines, shaking his head and making the bells on his costume jingle. It really isn't fair that this damn turtle is fucking with your life. "And even if he doesn't like what I did back then, why mess with me now? Why mess with you? You've done nothing. Why not come after me back then when I was doing those bad things?"

You've never really known what bad things. You know Penny has ate and still eats some humans. "I don't know, pet."

"I mean, he's not innocent. He let me do those things, he didn't stop me then." Penny says.

"Maybe it's like Cas on Supernatural. When the Empty tells him he'll come for his soul when he's happy. You're happy, maybe that's what you've done to upset him, be happy." You suggest. "It's still shit though."

You swear to find some way to keep Maturin away from your clown. So, you start brainstorming and think you may've come up with a temporary solution.

Penny cannot physically touch anything iron, like wrought iron bars and shit. It burns him. You remember this from when he accidentally grabbed something iron and yelped in pain. You wonder if Maturin is the same. So you buy some iron bars and some tire irons and shit like that. You warn Penny not to touch them. And for once, he listens.

The next time the damn turtle wanders into your yard, you grab an iron bar and swing at it like you're playing golf, sending the little nuisance back over the fence. You laugh because it lands on its back and still struggles to get back up right like a real turtle. Penny has to somewhat obey the laws of the form he takes, and so does the turtle apparently. But you know that this is not just a regular turtle or animal, it's something ancient and powerful.

You're glad the turtle has it so his human doesn't see it. You're not sure how you'd explain it.. Maybe have Penny make her not notice or forget.. But Penny has never been able to control you, so you're pretty sure Maturin can't control you either, so maybe Penny can't control Mrs. Turner as well.

You work on building an iron fence around your yard. Penny cannot help with it, so you have to do it alone. And it's taking some time. You just don't want that creature getting back into your yard. Penny's glamour does keep the neighbors from questioning or giving a fuck about what you're doing as much. They see it, but they mostly don't care. It is hard with a throbbing bruised toe, but you've wrapped it up and are dealing.

"If it'll keep him out, it'll keep me in, Master." Penny observes, in human form and outside watching you, sipping on some sugary juice.

"It'll have a gate that opens and closes that you can get out of when I open it. I'm not building a prison around you, chill." You tell him.

"If you were building a prison, would you be my nasty prison warden?" He grins.

"Penny..?" You warn, knowing where this is headed.

"Call me up into your office to make me suck you off under your desk?" He continues anyway.

"Penny.." You sigh.

"Use me, bend me over your desk and take advantage of me?" He purrs.

"Penny!" You growl. "Stop it."

"Okay, you don't want to be my warden. Okay, how about a prison guard? Come into my cell, make me strip and get on all fours and fuck me with your nightstick to show me where my place is. Shove it into my tight little pink hole." He giggles. "Press me against the bars and fuck me from behind, make me scream so loud the whole prison hears what a whore I am. Maybe corner me in the showers and fuck me against the wall under the spray of water. Clamp your hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming while pounding my ass." He's kept running his mouth, but you've long since abandoned your work, picked him up and carried him into the house to fuck him into the mattress. Sometimes you can carry him since he can make himself lighter, he does when he sits on your lap, thoughtful thing. Well, it's not like you're a weakling, but the damn asshole can make himself heavier if he feels like being a brat.

He only giggles when you try to pick him up, but jumps into your arms, arms wrapping around your neck and long legs wrapping around your waist. You toss him on the bed and hurriedly strip off his clothes and your own before crawling between his legs to just take him. He doesn't need prep every time, since he can do whatever he wants, and bend rules, he can occasionally make his own slick, so you can slide right in and he's already so wet and open. Yeah, he mostly has to obey the laws of the form he takes, but it isn't like those laws are always set in stone. They can be altered. You really don't know how it fucking works exactly and it's confusing and seems flawed as fuck, but it's not like it's a big deal or anything.

"Fuck.." He purrs. "Maybe you can be my big bad cell mate. Uhm.. You're in for murdering a lot of people, and you want to make me your prison bitch. Oh, fuck, right there.. yes.. I'm to suck you off whenever you want. You use my mouth often to shut me up.."

"That's accurate." At least the part about you using your cock to shut him up, not you being in jail for murder since you've never been in jail for anything. It's just fantasy talk. "Continue." You say, biting his neck as you thrust into him hard and deep. He's so hot and feels so warm and tight around your cock.

"You like doing it in front of others, so they know who I belong to, and that you're the one getting to fuck me. You'll hold me down on the mattress and pound my tight little ass every morning and every night. You don't always use lube so it burns and makes me scream loud enough for the whole cell block to hear. Oh, fuck yeah, fuck me.." He whines, arching his hips. "Sometimes you'll cut me with a razor you acquired from another inmate and use that as lube. You love watching your dick slide in and out of me covered in blood."

"You're a good storyteller." You grunt, pulling out to flip him onto his stomach and slide back in, pinning him down against the mattress and fucking him roughly. "You wanna keep going, I won't stop you. I might spank you later for this." He likes being spanked, so it's not punishment.

"Oh, yes please.." Penny purrs, and gives a faint try to raise up, just so you'll forcefully shove him back down.

"Stay. Hold still while I fuck that pretty little ass. Yeah, you like being my bitch.. don't you..?" You lick up the back of his neck, pressing him hard into the bed as your hips roll against the lovely plump curve of his ass.

"Yes, Master.. Love being your bitch.. Uhm.. You don't share me, you want me all to yourself. You'll kill anyone for looking at me, or even thinking about touching me. You'll fuck me in their blood. You love me riding you as you smear their blood all over my pale skin. You'll even jack me off with it. I'm to sit on your big dick whenever you want, wherever you want. You love making me fuck myself on your cock, love making me crave and want it like a whore.. Oh, god.. Master.. You feel so good.. I wanna cum.." Penny whimpers.

"Keep talking.. And don't you dare cum on my black sheets." You warn.

"Pretty sure I already have a little bit. You're the one who rolled me over this way." He yelps when you raise up to smack his ass hard.

"Keep talking, I won't tell you again. Stop sassing me.." You raise his hips up and push your hips flush against them, rocking your cock into him steadily. "Oh, I love your ass." Both forms have such a nice ass. This fucking clown.

"Yes, Master.." He swallows, head hung between his shoulders before he's lifting it back up to shake the hair from his eyes. "You love leaving your cock buried in me of a night, so you can fuck me when we wake up. If I'm disobedient, you'll take me across your lap and spank me. As a guard or warden, you've decided I need regular spankings every day. So I'm brought in a room and bound to a table, bent over for you to spank me with whatever you want. Paddles, your hand, your belt, ah, a whip, a crop.. Oh, fuck, I'm close.."

You take pity on him and reach under his hips to stroke his cock as you continue to plunge in and out of him. He's cumming in no time and you follow soon after.

You lay down with him after you've cooled down a bit. "You're a fucking brat, did you know that?"

Penny giggles. "Yes, but I'm your brat. And you rhymed." He boops your nose. "Sooo? When do I get my spanking?"

"When I'm able to fuck you again." You groan as he strokes your cock.

"How about now?" He asks.

"Stop it or you won't get it." You push his hand away. "I need to finish the fence."

"It can wait. Didn't you say Mrs. Turner went to visit relatives for a few days?" Penny reminds.

"Yes, which is why I need to finish the damn thing for when they come back." You sigh.

"I'd help if I could, Master.." Penny nuzzles you, kissing your neck. He's a brat, but he really is a good pet, and doesn't deserve whatever a fucking Ancient Mutant Ninja Turtle has in store for him.

"I know, pet." You say, petting his hair.

"How about I put on gloves and help you the old fashioned way?" He offers.

"You do manual labor? Hah." You say dryly.

"I could." Penny pouts.

"Penny, you don't even like washing the dishes." You remind.

"Well, no one does. Not even you. But I can wash them if I have to." Penny huffs.

"That's usually when I make you as punishment." You scratch his scalp.

"Okay, yeah, but I want to help. It's a big job for a single human and I can't magically make it be built. Two can get done faster." He tried to magically make it come into existence, but he couldn't do it, it wouldn't allow him since it was iron.

"You may not even be able to with gloves. I don't want you hurt. This is not some ordinary thing. This is a thing that can hurt you. You! Penny.. I.. Fuck.." You roll to your side and pull him close. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me, I don't want to fucking lose you. Not cuz of your powers either, but because you're you. You may drive me crazy, but I'd be fucking miserable without you."

Penny turns back into the clown. "I'm not going anywhere, Master. I've told you that. I'm here to stay for as long as you exist. Then I don't know what I'll do without you. You're my favorite human. Which is why I want to help you. You're trying to protect me. No one's ever done that for me before, and really, no one's ever had to. It touches me, Master, it really does." He gives a small thoughtful smile.

"I won't let him hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you, or take you from me. I'll do whatever it takes to stop them." You say, touching the clown's face and stroking his hair.

"That's lovely, Master. But what if this doesn't work?" Penny takes your hand and kisses it.

"Then I'll try something else. This is a supernatural being, and there is always a way to defeat or keep supernatural beings at bay. I'll find one." You tell him.

He pulls you close and you bury your face in his neck. Thankfully, he shifted into a old tee and not his whole ruffled clown costume. He wears normal clothes as the clown sometimes, often those clothes are yours. He'll also wear your clothes as his human form too. It's amusing since they're a bit too tight or short on him since you're shorter than he is. He files fingers in your hair and holds your head to his chest. You love when he's offering comfort. He's not all brattiness, pranks, sass and giggles. He's a good pet, a good friend, and a good lover. Whatever he was first formed as, or whatever he once was doesn't matter. All that matters is how he is with you now. He could hurt you, or eat you, and you wouldn't be able to easily dominate him without him willingly submitting. But he won't hurt or eat you, and he submits to you because he wants to. He's gentle with you and your friends and family when he really doesn't have to be and it's not in his nature to be. He's tamed himself for you.

"Or you could just punish me and make me help fix the fence. Hu'uh?" He giggles.

"I'm still afraid the bars will burn you through the gloves." You mumble into his chest.

"A little burn is nothing compared to what Maturin would do to me if he has the chance. He's just been playing with me up until now." Penny sighs.

"Yeah, well, he's not even allowed to do that shit. I'm done. I'm not going to be terrorized by an ancient evil that disguises themself as a cute little pet turtle." You raise your head. "Penny, just please. I love you."

Penny's look softens and his blue eyes widen. "You.. You what?"

"I know you fucking heard me." You sigh. "I love you. Okay? I love you."

Penny's bright red lips split into a smile. "No one's ever said that to me before. You've never said that to me before."

"Well, I'm saying it now." You rub your nose against his.

Penny squeals and shoves you back to cover you in kisses and clown drool. He really does get overexcited.

"Hey, okay, quit it." But you giggle as he licks you. "Stop, you maniac."

"Sorry, Master." He giggles happily. "I love you too."

"Well, I already knew that." You smirk.

"Whatever you say, Master." He kisses you and pushes you back to your back. He rides your cock after that, and manages to keep clussy teeth and tentacles inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not abandoned The Clown, as it's one of my favorites. I just wanted to get this one up finally. I figured it out, one of Maturin's forms is the steroid riddled TMNTs from the movies that came out not too long ago. Those things were terrifying, lol. I'm poking fun at some of the weird shit, like writers like me using shit for our own benefit. Like Penny having to obey the laws of the forms he takes, but yet, it doesn't always seem that he does. He can bend shit to his will, but not everything. It's just a silly story. I usually don't have a male character do the self-lubricating butt thing, but Penny isn't exactly normal, so he gets away with it. Like a month ago, I dropped something heavy on my left big toe, cracked and bruised it. My nail is jet black, even without my polish on. It's stopped hurting as bad tho. I have a high tolerence for pain and some of it I like (like getting a tattoo or getting pierced), but I can't stand hurting my toes, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like a year or so ago, but I only got two and a half chapters in and finally decided to post it. I still think it's cute. Pretty much like The Clown in Maturin being kind of portrayed as the evil monster and Penny not as much, except he still eats some people. (Or maybe Maturin is not really evil, he just hates Penny and thinks he's evil.) And again, I know in canon it's the opposite, I know Penny is a villain, I know he eats kids. But I do like to mess with that in my world. He doesn't eat kids in my world, but bad people. This is just fanfiction, an alternate reality. I also mess with Penny's origins sometimes. His human form is Bill, it always is cuz I say so, lol. Reader is male, and has a homophobic neighbor (not Jolene), but you also have a menacing trickster to protect you. After IT Chapter Two I've been wanting to take some writer aggression out on homophobes, cuz they're fucking disgusting and they're shit. Also, I don't think Penny is homophobic, nor was he ever a gay icon either. I'm sick of the ignorance surrounding this debate. To Pennywise, people are just a food source. But in fanfic Penny can be what you want.


End file.
